


Halo of Flies

by BeetleNoose



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Neitherworld, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleNoose/pseuds/BeetleNoose
Summary: Lydia is unsure of Beetlejuice's permanent banishment from her house and from her life.I might add archive warnings as I go on. I don't know yet at this point.Title and chapter titles imspired by Alice Cooper songs. :)





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia is 18 in this fic. Don't like this ship, then please stay away. Mean comments will be deleted.

Darkness and dampness were the only things that existed besides himself deep inside the belly of the sandworm. He nearly had it. He was nearly a free man, but that little Maitland bitch had a little last minute shot. He wanted out. And he wanted her. He had spent long enough in the Neitherworld, long enough in that little model, long enough dead, to deserve his freedom... and her.  
  
Sure, she wasn't willing. But he will find her again and he will make a bride out of her. No loopholes and no tricks this time. He will have his freedom and his Lydia all to himself. Talk about killing two birds with one stone. 

He juiced his arm into an electric saw and shoved it into the side of the sandworm, which emitted a shrill shriek of pain. The saw arm shot back and forth, slicing the sandworm's stomach open from the inside out. He had earlier tried to claw his way out, but to no avail. Clearly, he needed a more extreme means of escape. 

A long slit was now in the side of the sandworm. Betelguese pushed both hands through the slit and pushed the sides apart. Between the two sides of the sandworm's slit, was green goo, connecting the two sides by strands. Betelguese stuck one foot out of the worm onto the sand and then the next. When he was completely out of the sandworm, he brushed off his shoulders and poised his fingers to snap him back to the Deetz's house. 

"It's showtime," he said with a dark chuckle. 

He snapped his fingers... nothing. What the hell? What the hell was going on?

His face contorted from a smile to a sneer. Juno.

"JUNO!" he screamed into the sky. "YOU FIX THIS SHIT! YOU MAKE IT RIGHT!"

"Fix it? Make it right?" Came an older woman's voice out of thin air. "I fixed everything by banning your power to be able to return you to the land of the living. I made it right when I permanently prohibited you from destroying that poor girl's life because you feel like you need to wreak havoc and chaos on the lives of those which do not deserve."

"I have a right to her. She is mine. She belongs to me and no one else."

"Sure, she does."

"Oh, your day's comin', Juno. It's comin'," he snarled.

"I'm dead, you fool. It aleady has," she said, unphased by Betelgeuse's thinly veiled threats. 

"And it's not going to be pretty," he continued. His face still one of rage.


	2. Sick Things

In the confines of her room, Lydia sat motionless on her bed with her hands clasped in her lap. She hadn't had much sleep since that night he was sent into the other world beyond life in the mouth of a sandworm. The bags under her eyes started had became more pronounced as time went on.  
  
Staring out the window, she contemplated the likelihood of him finding a way back. Adam and Barbara had assured her that he would never come near her or her family ever again. But she had doubted it. Even when Juno had personally told her that he was going to receive a maximum punishment for his harassment of the Deetz and the Maitlands, attempted murder, and- oh, yeah- attempted child marriage, Lydia still had an inkling that he still was completely capable of returning. She could feel him in the air. His presence lingered. Sometimes she could swear that she could smell the sickenly sweet aroma of his rotting flesh invading her nostrils. The air was sometimes heavy. The musty scent encompassing every bit of air would make her head swim when she tried to breath. 

When she actually did sleep, she had night terrors. A snake would slither up her leg, from her ankle to her exposed thigh. The snake would choke her as his scaly body wrapped around her and lifted her off the bed. It held her up, so the back of her head touched the ceiling. The snake was him. It had his face. But with much too sharp teeth. A tongue would creep out from between his parted teeth and lick the upper set.

Unable to escape his constricting grip, his razor sharp teeth, and those big, leering, wandering eyes, she screamed as loud as she could. But he assured her in a gruff voice that she and him were completely and utterly alone. 

"Go ahead, honey, and ssscream. No one will take you away from me. My little, sssick thing. Ssso helpless. Ssso cooold." 

Lydia would often wake up in a cold sweat, her raven hair plastered to her forehead and gasping for air. But, to no one, alive or dead, would she admit, but the space between her legs was just as wet, if not wetter than her forhead. 

The air was cold outside. The stared out onto the white fog. It was safer out there in a lost place than in that house. The humidity and heat of her room was the opposite of the crisp coolness of the outside. The lovely, lonely outside. When no one was with her, there would be no one she cared about to get hurt. And that would be the way she liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to post criticism if you like. :)


End file.
